1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information processing systems and, more specifically, to multithreading on a multi-sequencer system in which one or more sequencers may be sequestered from an operating system.
2. Background Art
In order to increase performance of information processing systems, such as those that include microprocessors, both hardware and software techniques have been employed. On the hardware side, microprocessor design approaches to improve microprocessor performance have included increased clock speeds, pipelining, branch prediction, super-scalar execution, out-of-order execution, and caches. Many such approaches have led to increased transistor count, and have even, in some instances, resulted in transistor count increasing at a rate greater than the rate of improved performance.
Rather than seek to increase performance strictly through additional transistors, other performance enhancements involve software techniques. One software approach that has been employed to improve processor performance is known as “multithreading.” In software multithreading, an instruction stream may be divided into multiple instruction streams that can be executed in parallel. Alternatively, multiple independent software streams may be executed in parallel.
In one approach, known as time-slice multithreading or time-multiplex (“TMUX”) multithreading, a single processor switches between threads after a fixed period of time. In still another approach, a single processor switches between threads upon occurrence of a trigger event, such as a long latency cache miss. In this latter approach, known as switch-on-event multithreading (“SoEMT”), only one thread, at most, is active at a given time.
Increasingly, multithreading is supported in hardware. For instance, in one approach, processors in a multi-processor system, such as chip multiprocessor (“CMP”) systems (multiple processors on single chip package) and symmetric multithreading (“SMP”) systems (multiple processors on multiple chips), may each act on one of the multiple software threads concurrently. In another approach, referred to as simultaneous multithreading (“SMT”), a single physical processor is made to appear as multiple logical processors to operating systems and user programs. For SMT, multiple software threads can be active and execute simultaneously on a single processor without switching. That is, each logical processor maintains a complete set of the architecture state, but many other resources of the physical processor, such as caches, execution units, branch predictors, control logic and buses are shared. For SMT, the instructions from multiple software threads thus execute concurrently on each logical processor.
For a system that supports concurrent execution of software threads, such as SMT, SMP, and/or CMP systems, an operating system (“OS”) application may control scheduling and execution of the software threads. Typically, however, operating system control does not scale well; the ability of an operating system application to schedule threads without a negative impact on performance is commonly limited to a relatively small number of threads.